


Joker got some news to tell

by TheSheep64



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, For Batman at least, Joker is gay, Just some guards, Literally watch the cartoons read the comics, M/M, he's gay, it's canon, nothing too big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSheep64/pseuds/TheSheep64
Summary: Joker makes, an explosive, announcement





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you know me it's cause of my first story. But if you don't then hello I'm sheep. Welcome and enjoy. Also this is unbetaed so pls, excuse some writing errors.

Per usual, Arkham's cafeteria was loud and rowdy. As much as it could be under maximum security.

Yells and here's hollered through the room as inmates received and sat to eat.

And in the middle of the whole room sat one table, full with Gotham's most deadly.

Posion ivy, the Riddler, Harley Quinn, Ventriloquist, Two face, and many others.

Their table had a wide gap from the other tables, due to past......incedents, and it was silent. No talk or scheming. Their loudest and most rambunctious tablemate seemed to be missing, and soft sniffles could be heard from a certain blonde.

Suddenly a muffled explosion caused the room to fall into silenced. Distance bells and sirens were heard next to manic laughter.

"Puddin'!" 

Harley's chain shook as she stood and a shot rang through the room. Her body slammed to the ground with a tranquilizer stuck out from her neck.

"Hey!" Ivy began to stood before a cock of another gun had her sit again, eyes burning with fire as she took in the guard. Memorizing thier face for later no doubt.

A loud thud called the whole room to attention as the Joker, bloody and skipping merryly into the room. Bullet proof vest strapped over his straight jacket, long sleeves hitting the floor as he swings his arms. The insane smiled stretched on his lips gave the room nothing but chills. 

He went straight to the middle and stood on the table, knocking over the Riddler's food in the process, and addressed the room.

"Inmates and jailer! I've come with spectacular news!" He did a little spin, his sleeves smacking Riddler in the face. "I, my fellow inmates, am in love! And do you know with who?" He gave a little survey of the room, silence answered him. He gave a little pout. "No one wants to guess?" 

*BANG BANG*

Two shots rang out along with two thuds. Loud mixtures of voice rang through the once silent room, men and women alike raising thier hands shouting words that blended together.

"SHUT UP."

Silence hold took once more. The two guards in the cafeteria, now laid bleeding, dead on the ground.

"Now," the Joker began again, knowing he had all eyes on him. "Since no one could guess my news, I'll just tell ya!" He twiddled with his gun. "I," he paused, for dramatic affect of course. "am in love with Batman!"

Dead silence.

Suddenly, through the air, came a burred object hitting Joker right at the temple. 

He hit the table hard, out instantly. Next to his head? A well cooked salmon. And the offender? The Penguin. He was leaned back, belly thick and hands greasy. Wiping his hands, Penguin tossed the napkin on the table and began picking his teeth with a bone.

"We know clown."

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my wife, a sexy bottle of whiskey and my brother in law Ane. He paid on me tit pic for me to write this. Obviously it was a good tit pic. My wife approved.


End file.
